


Разве не прекрасный вид?

by Mey_Chan



Category: DCU
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Gags, Insecurity, M/M, May/December Relationship, Past Torture, Rimming, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Перевод короткого тумблерофика по Слэйд/Джейсон.





	Разве не прекрасный вид?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tumblr JaySlade Requests](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600554) by [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/pseuds/MissNaya). 



— Разве не прекрасный вид?

Джейсон не знает, к кому обращается Слэйд, потому что сам он связан, а во рту чёртов кляп. Обе руки и ноги привязаны к столбикам кровати, и он практически согнулся вдвое. Одежда в нужных местах срезана клинком Слэйда, неглубокие порезы кровоточат и горят огнем. Остатки собственных боксеров засунуты в рот и закреплены полоской ткани от штанины. 

У него стоит как никогда в жизни. 

Однако он продолжает злиться, лицо покраснело, брови нахмурены. Слэйд, ублюдок, выглядит крайне довольным собой. Он уже засунул два пальца в Джейсона, он точно знает, куда нажать, чтобы вызвать напряжённую дрожь. Большим пальцем другой руки он растягивает Джейсона, взгляд его становится более интимным. 

— В этот раз никто не достает меня всякими бессмысленными разговорами, — продолжает он. — Знаешь, я ведь старею. Становится труднее держаться наравне с вами, остряками. Иногда просто хочется чего-то быстрого и веселого. 

Джейсон раздраженно фыркает, но его фырканье переходит в стон, когда пальцы проникают глубже. Спина выгибается, член нестерпимо жаждет прикосновения, кровоточащие порезы горят огнем. Джейсон хочет сказать Слэйду, чтобы тот трахнул его наконец, раз уж настроился управиться быстро, но он чувствует, что это желание исполнится нескоро. 

— О, не скули, — говорит Слэйд, вытаскивая пальцы. — Вот так, хорошо. Раз ты был славным и спокойным, я могу тебя поощрить. 

Затем он наклоняется и засовывает язык в задницу Джейсона, и Джейсон понимает, что он, в конце концов, может подождать ещё немного.


End file.
